Love Nikki Manga
The Love Nikki Manga is an official manga telling the story of Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen!. It is released on the official Love Nikki Facebook page. It is written and drawn by 壱コトコ (Ichi Kotoko). * Volumes 1-6 * Volumes 7-12 A manga for Love Nikki? Yes! Come to look at this comic story about Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen and join the fantastic adventure with us! Manga Description Volume 1 Release Date: May 11, 2018 Cover Art Suit: Ice Blue Rose Chapters Covered: * Prologue Queen's Shadow * Chapter 1 Arriving the Wheat Field The manga opens with Queen Nanari talking to herself about how Nikki has to change the fate of this world. It then cuts to Nikki at her school on Earth. Nikki is well-known for her styling skills, and everyone wants help with creating a perfect outfit for any situation, which she is happy to help with. It's even suggested to her that she should be a stylist in the future, though she's unsure it would work as a real job. While walking around at school, Nikki hears someone call her name, but nobody is there. She happens across a mirror and sees her reflection wearing a dress (Nikki's Dress) instead of her school uniform. A blinding light starts emitting from the mirror, and a moment later she finds herself on the ground in a forest. Her cat Momo is there, and she realizes she isn't in school anymore. Queen Nanari appears and explains that she summoned her there to change the world's fate. She gives her a suitcase that can hold clothes that she gathers before disappearing. Nikki realizes that Momo knew about this world beforehand, and that she was pulled away from Earth. She's distraught and upset as she realizes she doesn't know anybody here and that her school and home are gone. Momo reassures her that they'll find a way home, and they go to discover where exactly they are. They walk into Wheat Field and notice it's exactly how their world looks. Bobo appears then and, though she doesn't believe that Nikki is from another world, gives them an introduction to Miraland. Nikki is ecstatic to find out it's a "stylist's holy land", and she and Bobo have their first styling battle. The two of them also discover that the suitcase Nanari gave Nikki is bottomless, meaning she can fit as much clothing as she wants inside it. Bobo invites Nikki to Lilith Kingdom with her, but not before introducing her to her friend Toto, who needs styling help for a date. After helping her, Nikki realizes she can help people with styling in the same way she did on Earth, and resolves to help as many girls as she can. Volume 2 Release Date: June 5, 2018 Chapters Covered: None Nikki wakes up at Bobo's home, disoriented. Bobo has made them breakfast, and offers to let Nikki stay at her home while she's in Lilith. Nikki begins to ask Bobo about Queen Nanari, but Momo interrupts by talking in his sleep about grilled fish. Aron comes into Bobo's house without knocking, asking for help, and Bobo reprimands her. Aron wants Bobo to lend her a cute flower pattern dress, but since she's more of a tomboy, she feels uncomfortable with it on. They decide to go into Lilith with Aron in order to see what she likes. A boy sees her, and calls her "guy". When she asks him to call her Aron, he said he would if she dressed more like a girl, and she promptly kicked him, leaving Nikki and Bobo stunned. Aron laments that a flower dress is unsuitable for her because she acts like that, but Nikki fondly calls her a "girl of vigor" and they go to pick out clothes. Nikki picks out a floral-pattern pantskirt, which is more suitable for active girls like Aron, but Aron doesn't like the color that much. Though Nikki is disappointed at first that Aron doesn't like it, she insists that Aron shouldn't compromise and that they would definitely find a perfect style for her. However, Nikki can't find anything like it at the store. Royce appears then, surprising them all, and introduces the concept of dyeing and crafting clothing. He gives Nikki dyes for the pantskirt, and they go to the Recipe Workshop and dye her a dark blue pair. They go with Aron to an amusement park to see the boy's reaction. All of Aron's friends are impressed with her style, and the boy admits it's "not bad" and "pretty cute", making her blush. Nikki, happy that her styling advice worked, is validated in her belief that every girl has her own cute side. Volume 3 Release Date: July 9, 2018 Chapters Covered: Volume 4 Release Date: August 6, 2018 Cover Art Suit: Wilds Flower Chapters Covered: Volume 5 Release Date: September 17, 2018 Cover Art Suit: Bounty Hunter Chapters Covered: Volume 6 Release Date: October 12, 2018 Cover Art Suit: Maiden's Romance Chapters Covered: Volume 7 Release Date: November 8, 2018 Chapters Covered: Styling Contest Suit: Afterglow Volume 8 Release Date: December 29, 2018 Cover Art Suit: '''Brocade Jade '''Chapters Covered: Styling Contest Suit: Pragya Princess Volume 9 Release Date: March 5, 2019 Cover Art Suit: Sweet Spell Chapters Covered: Volume 10 Release Date: March 5, 2019 Chapters Covered: Volume 11 Release Date: March 18, 2019 Chapters Covered: Volume 12 Release Date: April 19, 2019 Chapters Covered: Differences between Manga and Game * The manga shows Nikki being summoned from her school, while the game doesn't show where Nikki was when she was summoned. * Nikki has a magical suitcase to hold all of her clothing in the manga, while the game does not explain how Nikki carries around her wardrobe. * In the manga, Nikki goes to Bobo's house upon first coming to Lilith. In the game she doesn't, since Bobo lives in Galevilla which they did not visit. Category:Official Media Category:Pages that need improvement